


Here, His Ashes Lay

by corpsemetics



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Dream SMP - Fandom - Freeform, Family Issues, Just dont make techno angry, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH SPOILER, Minecraft, Phil Needs a Hug, Post-Canon, Roleplaying Character, Two Shot, angry techno, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsemetics/pseuds/corpsemetics
Summary: News reached Techno about his brother during his exile—news that he couldn’t just stand around and ignore like the rest that travels fast around the village.Wilbur’s dead? He doesn’t believe it.He’ll set his exiled life aside if it means proving himself wrong.An AU where Techno is not aware of Wilbur’s death until a year into his exile.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Here, His Ashes Lay

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Some inaccuracies are intended for the story such as: 
> 
> -One year time skip  
> -Techno being unaware of Will’s canon death  
> -The area where Will died
> 
> I had to put it here so that you won’t get confused🤗🤗

It’s roughly been a full year since the last time he saw L’Manberg in shambles; the last time he saw his brothers stand by his side and the last he saw their father’s sudden reappearance. If he took the moment to close his eyes and focus, he could still vividly remember the agonizing screams, the chaos as people tried to run away from the withers that spawned and destroyed the land that’s already been tarnished—the bloodlust. 

He could paint it so vividly like a photographic memory, it’s honestly much easier to subject himself to harsh labor as a distraction. 

Farming potatoes has been a part of a life he once knew and dedicated himself into. He knows the logistics like the back of his hand. It’s efficient, it’s easy and they were quick to grow compared to other pathetic vegetables like carrots. 

Every Monday, he would trade with the other farmers in the village a short walking distance away from his secret base, which is exactly why he’s carrying three sacks of potatoes from over his shoulders as he carefully maneuvered his way around the frozen lake that conveniently surrounded the barren wasteland. 

The harsh snow is neverending at the village, which makes sense why wheat and potatoes were sold as a high commodity in the area. As a result, everyone knew him for his potatoes, bringing forth an infinite supply that they need so long as they keep giving him emeralds in return. It’s mutually beneficial on both ends, but there’s one thing he dreaded every time he entered the vicinity. 

“Techno! You’re back!” hollered Lucas the farmer, waving at him with his stone hoe. 

Techno grumbled beneath his breath, mustering the needed energy to last him a successful social interaction. Villagers always loved small talk, for some reason, they flock to him as if he never gave them any obvious hints that he’s socially inept. 

Yet, here’s Lucas anyway, oblivious as ever as he paused his task of plowing the land. 

“Wow, this is twice the amount from last time! Seriously, you never fail to impress me. How’d you do it?” 

Before answering, Techno dropped the large sacks towards the empty wooden cart beside the hay bales. 

“I camp in the woods to haunt skeletons all night and use all their bones as effective fertilizers.” 

And for some reason, no matter how truthful he is, Lucas never takes his words seriously, always erupting in a series of laughter as he palmed his pouch for the payment. 

“One of these days you’re going to tell me your secret,” 

Techno is quick on his head to think of a smarmy response that involves insulting Lucas’ intellect unapologetically, but while he’s accepting the emeralds, ready to open his smart mouth, he overhears the two gossip wringers of the entire village from behind him. 

“—terrible! How is it legal for a vice president to commit robbery and arson on someone else’s property?” 

Oh, they’re talking about L’Manberg.

It doesn’t faze Techno that Tommy’s already inciting a new conflict or waging another war. There’s no telling how accurate the gossip is or where the villagers receive these stories, but this definitely sounds like something his younger, chaotic and adventurous brother would do. 

Techno decided to continue eavesdropping, justifying himself that it’s perfectly fine as long as he doesn’t get caught. 

The story continues. 

“We’re talking about the same town that got bombed twice now,” 

“Fair point.” 

“But it’s a bit sad, really. I think it’s right after his brother died, he has been acting out a lot. He’s young—as young as your son I think.” 

The emeralds slipped from his hands, scattering to the ground together with his thoughts. 

Wait, what? 

He knew Will fled after Tubbo was reinstated as the new president, but Will dead? It can’t be. It can’t be true. Will has always taken good care of himself and others. Even as kids, he would always do something special like braid his hair or dedicate their dad a song. Will’s probably still living with Tommy and that’s the part of the story that the villagers got wrong. Maybe he was helping Tubbo like the big brother that he is and Tommy was able to slip away from his eyes. Their dad could tell him where Will is, he could prove all the gossips wrong. 

“Techno,” 

He jerked back at the firm hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” Lucas asked with grave concern. 

Techno blinked rapidly. It’s taking him a good while to form an answer but also get back in his own head. 

He must be worrying for nothing. If there’s one thing Techno didn’t do, it’s to overthink. Nothing good ever leads to overthinking, which is why he should go there to see Will, to prove himself wrong for wasting his time and resources, then he could laugh it off and blame it on his brother. 

At his resolve, Techno nodded his head, whether to answer Lucas’ question or not, he began to move, dropping on his knees to gather the green jewels in a hurried fashion. 

“I have to go,” He declared purposefully. “You think there’s a chance I could find a horse to tame around here?” 

For a moment, Lucas is too taken aback to answer. Probably because this is the most Techno has talked since they first bega trading, but Lucas seems to recover faster than him as he pointed west. 

“If you get past the woods and the hill overlooking the stray cows, you might be able to find one.” 

Techno nodded his head once more, already creating a mental list of what he should bring; food wouldn’t be a problem. Pearls could make him travel faster, he doesn’t plan on trudging along the snowy plains via horse alone. Golden apples, some enchanted ones could be useful just in case. 

As he turned on his heel to leave, he almost forgot one more thing to mention. 

“Oh. Lucas, if you go to the back of your house and cross the frozen lake, walk exactly a hundred steps to the east. You’ll find where I live and where my farm is. There should be enough potatoes and bone meal to last you a lifetime. I want you to have it.” 

He doesn’t wait for a response nor a reaction as he took his leave. There’s no need for goodbyes or a proper send off. He had no plans of returning here any time soon. He’ll have to move somewhere else after paying Will a visit. 

* * *

For hours and hours Techno traveled by water and by land. He came across the empty sand dunes, the savanna and the rich ocean floor of coral reefs and fishes. It was a whole journey which could have taken much longer if he didn’t have his trusty trident or the dolphins aiding him. Part of him felt sick the closer he got. He blamed it on ocean sickness and indigestion where heavy anticipation and anxiety sits on the pit of his stomach. 

It’s when he’s catching glimpses of L’Manberg did he feel the force of it tenfold, he had to take a breather and pause by the land as he docked his boat. 

From where he’s standing, he could easily navigate his way through the low terrain and it wouldn’t take long until he’s touching territorial soil. 

He’ll have to be careful though. After all, he’s an outlaw and a wanted man. Not the first time that this happened. 

He stopped by a small lake to refill his water bottle. He’s just a few steps short from the town, he’s probably on the outer territories of one of the neutral guys by now. 

“Techno?”

Instinctively, he reached for his rocket launcher, pointing the deadly weapon behind him. 

“Dad?” His defensive stance faltered, eyes widening at the sight of his father. He wasn’t expecting to see him this early. 

“My son.” 

He watched as Phil’s eyes softened, teary with love and affection as he dropped the bucket of cod he was holding. Without much preamble, Techno is pulled in a tight hug, in the arms of a used to be warrior were warm and inviting, that if only he stayed a second longer, Techno would have shed a tear or two. 

Instead, when Phil pulled away, he could only lower his weapon. 

However sweet their reunion is, Techno isn’t just the son of his father anymore. He is a war criminal—an exiled man. 

At the reminder, Phil started looking around warily before reaching inside his pocket. 

“If anyone sees you, you’re dead. Drink this.” He offered him an invisibility potion. 

Techno wordlessly removes his netherite armor before accepting the bottle and drinking its contents. 

“Let’s head back to the sea where it’s safer.” Grabbing the bucket, Phil turned on his heel, expecting his son to follow. 

The sea is just around the corner. He hadn’t gone very far after all. Perhaps Phil saw him docking his boat while fishing. Whatever the circumstance, he was glad to run into his father instead of an enemy. At least he can get the questions out of the way. 

“Where’s Will?” Techno asked as soon as they reached the shore. 

“You don’t know?” Phil was tense. He should have expected Techno’s bluntless. “Will’s dead.” 

“Oh.” 

It’s no secret. It’s not an earth shattering revelation. On his way here, Techno expected it no matter how much he denied and hoped to be wrong for once in his life. 

Mustering a shaky breath, he looked out to the sea. 

“So it’s true then? He died from the explosion?” He turned to face Phil, only to see his entire solemn demeanor change drastically into guilt and shame. His father was hugging himself, and Techno’s almost certain it’s not because of the cool sea breeze. 

“No, son. I killed him.” 

That’s what he didn’t expect. Techno audibly gasped, giving his full undivided attention as his way of asking to tell him everything. 

And even with the effects of invisibility, Phil could easily read his own son. 

“When I heard about his plan, I tried to stop him. I tried to talk him out of it but… You know how stubborn he gets when he has already made up his mind,” 

Unfortunately, Techno does. 

“In the end, he pushed the button. He asked if I was proud before begging me to kill him,” Phil’s voice trembled with his body, stifling a whimper. Techno has honestly never seen his dad so devastated, not since his mom left them. “If only I got here sooner. Maybe I could have stopped him.” 

Techno immediately pulled his dad into his arms, he wasn’t going to have him blame himself. 

“You did what you had to do.” is all he says. 

They stayed like that much longer, but eventually, Techno felt him nod his head over his shoulder, taking it as a good sign to pull away. 

Phil sniffles softly, rubbing his sleeve over his damp eyes. 

“Is that why you came here? To see Will?” 

He nods his head. “Does he have a grave?” 

“No. After he betrayed everyone, they thought he didn’t deserve it.” 

Techno scoffed. It’s just pretty ironic; how they held a funeral for the former president, a tyrant leader. They could stomach burying Schlatt, but can’t do the same for Wilbur. 

Despicable. 

“Could you at least take me to where he died?” 

“Is that a good idea?” 

“I won’t be long. I just want to see where and then I’ll leave,” Which reminds him… “Speaking of, do you want to go with me? I’m planning to move somewhere warmer. Being in the cold isn’t for me.” 

Perhaps leaving this place would do him good, would stop reminding him of what he had to do. 

But Phil thought otherwise when he gave him a sad smile. It’s the kind of look he used to receive whenever he used to ask if he could see mom. His dad has never rejected him before then until now. It felt bittersweet. 

“I may hate this place but someone has to look after the kids. Tommy and Tubbo are still children, but Fundy… Fundy needs me the most.” 

Techno accepted his words with lesser disappointment. He’s right. They’ll be needing his guidance the most, and Phil entrusted him with his independence. He can take good care of himself. 

Before they could go on much longer, however, Techno acted on his reflexes as he grasped a stray arrow that wheezed through the air from behind. 

Snapping it in half with his fist, he turned around to face his captors, both wearing enchanted netherite armor. 

He can’t take them alone, not when he doesn’t have the time to put on his own armor. 

“Phil, get away from him.” warned Punz, still pointing a loaded crossbow at him. 

Techno cursed in an undertone. How could he be so careless and forget that the potion effects would wear off? It leaves him with little to no option. 

He acted quick, ignoring the increasing shouts as he reached around his belt and splashed an invisibility potion on himself, before reaching for swiftness. Not being able to see him disarmed them, which bought Phil enough time to unsheathe his sword. 

“I’ll hold them off.” 

That’s all Techno needed as he fled the rain of arrows pouring towards him. He never runs away from a battle, and he wouldn’t count this as one when he has to be stealthy and discrete. It’s not his fighting style, but it’ll have to do. 

With Phil’s help, it was easy to lose them. He still had a minute and a half left on the potion effects. So, he wasted no time entering L’Manberg, the tiny creaking sound the oak wooden slab made being exactly as he remembered. 

* * *

Phil was taking too long to get back to him. 

Techno took refuge in the open space near the new podium of L’Manberg. There’s a large wanted sign of him plastered on the announcement board, almost wanting to scoff at the promise of a reward for bringing him in dead or alive, whoever made it wasn’t particularly picky. If he has to take a wild guess, Fundy did this. 

L’Manberg is pretty quiet in the afternoon. It seems like everyone preferred being inside on this time of day, except for the two citizens still looking for him. With increasing boredom, Techno decided to do some little exploration.

Starting from the path which led to the tiny kiosks of a public square. Nothing of value was there when he looked, which makes him think that they were recently built. He stopped over a particular booth, one that contained some hardware that’s beyond his comprehension. 

In the middle, there’s a sign. 

_Wilbur Soot: Greatest Musician in Town!_

“Will.” He figured this station would be his. 

But why does this exist? He’s dead. 

He clenched his teeth, working his jaw back and forth at this tangible reminder. 

There’s nothing much to go on after that. Techno sharply turned on his heel to return to his original position. At least that way, Phil would be easy to spot once he walks in. 

But then he stopped walking. He stopped thinking altogether. 

None of it made sense until he saw a wishing well a couple of steps higher than the public square. 

It’s just a small and simple contraption, and yet Techno couldn’t help but to be drawn to it. It’s enigmatic significance speaking to him, beckoning him to come closer until he’s standing right in front of it. 

He looked over. 

The shallow excavation is filled with golden wishes. The water glistens like the lake which takes up the majority of L’Manberg. It’s a beautiful day for the town—such a beautiful day that it makes his tooth chip and his hands itch. 

Phil can tell him how good L’Manberg is doing all day, but the beauty of it will remain vile. It’s pretentious. It hides the fact of what it took to get here.

It repulsed him. Disgusted him. But most of all, it makes him angry. 

Anger and Techno do not bode well together. That’s putting it simply, actually. Soon enough, the bloodlust in him is starting to take over, malicious thoughts tempting him to attack now while they’re off guard, while they’re defenseless and at his mercy. 

Somehow, by existing right here, right now, right where he stands—Techno knew. He found what he’s looking for. 

This is where Wilbur died. 

And they hid the fact that his betrayal stemmed from the corrupted power of government. They had the audacity to fucking build over where Will spilled his own blood. 

Despicable. They really were absolutely despicable. 

Techno growled. There’s a lot of ways he could satisfy his disdain for the town, and one of them is better than the rest. 

It’s to do nothing. 

Nothing as the potion effects wears off. Do nothing as the people who were oblivious of his presence were finally made aware. Do nothing as they slowly but steadily start surrounding him. 

Do nothing because _they_ will do nothing. 

He’s wearing no armor, unarmed and defenseless. Yet, he is more terrifying this way. They were just smart enough not to test their very limited chances, at least one of them could get lucky and take a hit. But Techno’s visible anger can be felt through their netherite armor, that’s the only telltale sign they need to stay back and wait for his next move. Nobody dared to provoke him even with the challenge in his eyes. 

They were cowards. All of them. Hiding behind the fake power that their new government holds, believing it is what’s keeping them together. It’s integrity has already been tarnished, Tubbo as president did not matter. 

He will remember their faces on this very day—the last time they meet each other without spilling blood. 

His passion and devotion to take down the government sparks anew—shifts much larger into taking down the entire nation. 

To the people of L’Manberg he gives one final warning. 

“I’ll be back to finish what Wilbur started.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> I’m Mari! I’m trying my hand on writing for this fandom and this is my first prompt. If this goes well, I will continue to write more as I go. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you have suggestions of what I could write about. I’m all ears! You can leave them in the comments or you can reach me through twitter😊😊
> 
> Twitter: @corpsemetics


End file.
